


Guildless

by ABitDepressed



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Original Character(s), Plot, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitDepressed/pseuds/ABitDepressed
Summary: A lone mage without name or explanation appears at Fairy Tail at the call of the Master, but there is more to this stranger than can be seen. Her mystery magic, a new guild in the Baram Alliance, an attack on Fairy Tail, a blast from the past, and a demon from the Book of Zeref are the newest challenges to Fairy Tail's survival.Plot heavy, slow burn, fluffy at times.





	Guildless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here, I'm queer, I'm also here to share my FT story! Hope anyone reading is enjoying! I'm hoping to keep up the quota of one chapter per week for a while before classes pick back up.

**Prologue**

In an alley near Fairy Tail's guild hall in the fall of 784, a dark figure moved silently through the trees around the city and into Magnolia's deserted streets. A dark cloak was all that was visible of the stranger who slipped through the dimly lit streets. But the visitor wasn't alone.

"I was hoping to find you here." A wizened, short man stood at the mouth of the alley, the Wizard Saint emblem across his cape.

The hooded figure turned sharply, cloak whirling as knives appeared in dark hands from the folds of the cloak, but disappeared moments after. A feminine voice hissed, "You shouldn't approach like this. It's rather rude, Makarov."

A pause.

A sigh, the edge of a hood waving softly as breath pressed against the fabric.

"How did you find me?"

The guild master asked, "Why does it matter?"

The girl roughly replied, "I want to make sure it will never happen again."

Makarov shook his head. "You're still as stubborn as ever."

The girl crossed her arms, her copper arms slipping out from the folds of her cloak, staunch color striking against the black of her cloak and the black bandages that coated her hands and biceps. "I assume you didn't just come here so we could reminisce."

Makarov admitted, "Yes. I came because I'm worried about you. You've been running for six years, child. You can't live as a runaway forever."

She defensively growled, "I can survive anywhere, thank you very much."

Makarov insisted, "The Magic Council is keeping tabs, as are the Wizard Saints. You run place to place, never staying in one place for more than a week. You have no money, you live off the land, and have no friends or place to call home. You're too young to live like this."

It was silent until the girl turned and started walking away, softly saying, "I don't have time for this."

Makarov hung his head. "Then you force my hand. I call you to repay your debt."

The girl froze in her tracks, fists clenching. It was silent for a moment.

Her voice venomous yet defeated, she hissed, "What do you want from me?"

Makarov said, "One month. 30 days with the guild."

She protested, "I can't stay in one place for that long! You're asking me to put your guild in danger!"

Makarov simply repeated, "One month."

The girl tensed, then her shoulders went slack. "Alright. You win. One month, and then my debt is paid."

Makarov nodded. "Then I'll see you at the guild in the morning. It's time you found a home again."

The girl gave a sharp nod, then suddenly, there was no one in the alley but Makarov.

The guild master shook his head. "So much fear and pain. I can't leave her on this path. No..." He closed his eyes, thinking, _I'll save her from herself. Somehow._

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
